


glad you're here

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Walking In On Someone, but sometimes it be like that, honestly its just these boys being really fucking silly and soft for each other during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: It’s not quite home, but here they are.





	glad you're here

**Author's Note:**

> set during their time in fal dara, if i remember correctly.
> 
> rand and mat have sex, that's it. sometimes you just gotta go "fuck it" and write some guilty-pleasure fluffy smut for a pairing in a book you haven't read in years so if that's why this shit may not be 100% accurate now you know.

"What're you doing?"

Mat stood in the doorway of their room, mouth hanging open. There sat Rand against the bed, sweat beaded against his temple and hand gripping his cock, unaware of the fact that someone had caught him till Matrim Cauthon himself decided to open his mouth. Frantic, he pulled his pants back up and backed into the bed, smacking his head against the headboard.

"I- How- you- Light- wh..." Rand was at a complete loss for words.

Mat nodded, brown eyes shifting. "I heard everything," he said quietly.

"Everything?" Rand repeated. _If this means what I think it means, then I don't want it to mean what I think it means._

"Everything."

Embarrassed, Rand felt his face flush pink. 

"I especially liked the part where you were calling my name," Mat added. A grin formed on the dark-haired male's face. "I enjoyed that bit the most."

"You..."

"I honestly _never _thought I'd hear anything like that. I mean, I'd always _hoped_ for it and wished it'd happen, but never dreamed it actually would. Who would've known..." Mat took a step closer into the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Rand blurted out. He'd thought that with Perrin and Mat still downstairs he would at least have a little time in private where neither of the other two would have to know, but it seemed that wasn't the case. He had no idea how long Mat had leaned against the doorway listening to his moaning and having the realization that he was the source of Rand's fantasies dawn on him. Any thoughts regarding that, however, were abruptly cut off by Mat sitting down next to Rand, the bed creaking under him. For a moment the redhead didn't now what was going to happen, and the next second Mat had pulled him close and closed the gap between the two of them.

Rand could only concentrate on the soft swipe of Mat's tongue at his lips, and he began kissing as though he was parched for it. Mat tasted bittersweet to him, prying Rand's lips apart with his tongue and pressing a hand to the nape of his neck. Whatever embarrassment Rand felt was replaced by need when he realized just how hard he was. They were unskilled and sloppy, but Rand couldn't care less - he was getting what he wanted. Then it was all interrupted when they pulled away from each other to gulp in air.

Mat gazed at him with dark eyes. Even though he had been the one to initiate, he looked almost fearful as he shifted against the bed. He reached out to press his fingers to his lips. Then he leaned in close, grabbing onto Rand's shoulders.

"So," he gave a moment to exhale shakily, "Do you want this?" 

Rand nodded, and Mat moved his hands from Rand's shoulders to cup his cheeks. The sly grin from moments earlier returned, hot breath hitting Rand's skin.

"Why don't you say what you want?" He purred. 

_Just spit it out, _Rand told himself.

"I want you to fuck me."

"And I will." Mat leaned down to give a tentative lick to Rand's neck, making him shiver. Then he pushed Rand down, sending him tumbling onto the bed again.

He brought his lips back up to Rand's neck again, kissing deeply. Rand rested his hand against Mat's back, moaning as Mat scraped his teeth against his skin and pulled away to leave a faint pink mark on his neck. Mat worked his way down from Rand's neck to his collarbone, sucking against every square inch of pale skin that was exposed to him. He was limited in dealing out his ministrations, all because of that irritating shirt that covered Rand's chest. So he pulled away to fumble at the laces of Rand's shirt, yanking frantically at them in an attempt to remove it.

"Light," he muttered. "How are you able to take this off every night?"

Beneath him, Rand laughed, and Mat squinted down at him. "It's not funny," he snapped, tugging at the laces on Rand's shirt. The thin strips of fabric chafed against his skin. "How are you able to take this thing _off_?!"

Still shaking from laughter, Rand pushed Mat off him and tried his own hand at the laces of his shirt. _Light_, he thought to himself. _Mat's right_. Then with a sigh of exasperation, he forced his shirt over his head and tossed it against the bed, praying that he wouldn't wake up the next morning to spot a big gaping hole torn through it.

"There." He placed Mat's hand against his chest. "It's off now. Happy?"

Mat grinned wolfishly at him again, drinking in the sight of the redhead, and pulled him close.

"Light, you're beautiful," he told Rand. He scattered feather soft kisses against the skin of Rand's chest, giving attention to every little stretch of scar tissue and every blemish on his skin. Every little bit of contact Mat's lips made against Rand felt like buzzing on him, and the sensation only grew stronger when Mat took one of his nipples into his mouth, taking up the other in his fingers and pinching at it. The redhead let out a noise of shock, bucking against Mat. Mat rolled with his tongue, letting out quiet laughs at the noises he was rewarded with, then with a wet little pop pulled away and was about to switch when he looked up.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked. "If you want me to stop, I will-"

"Don't. I want this. I want you."

Mat moved back down to Rand's chest, first dragging his tongue against Rand's nipple and then sucking. Rand clenched his teeth, feeling his cock twitch against his leg. He reached over to clumsily knot his fingers in Mat's hair, determined not to end up being so loud his moaning alerted the rest of the occupants of the inn. For a few moments it was all ecstasy from Mat. Then he froze when he felt Mat's hand move from his nipple, dragging against his stomach down towards his pants.

Mat must have sensed that much, because he sat up, panting, and moved his hand away. 

"Something wrong? You want me to stop?"

Rand shook his head, eyes surveying Mat from his shirt down to the pants he still wore. "I want you to take something off."

Mat examined the sleeves he had rolled up to his wrists, then that he still hadn't even removed his boots. The epiphany was enough to make him snort. "Oh, alright then."

He struggled in undoing the knotted laces at his shirt, but unlike Rand somehow managed to actually undo them. Satisfied, Rand helped pull his shirt off and set it down.

He moved his hands against the skin on Rand's stomach, taking his time to trace over all the little scars and marks and blemishes that made Rand Rand before grabbing hold of the waistband to Rand's breeches and pulling them off. Then Mat only prolonged Rand's agony and need, moving his mouth against Rand's hips and the insides of his thighs but never touching his cock. By now Rand was rock hard, begging for relief.

At long last Mat took him into his mouth. He was warm, cleaning off the pre-cum and closing his eyes to take him in. Surprisingly, he did not tease Rand like he had before, continuing at his behest. Like the kiss Mat was sloppy and clumsy, but it felt incredible for Rand all the same. Just when he thought he might come, Mat pulled away to take in lungfuls of air like he was drowning.

"Asked someone else about this, 'nd he said that letting a man come in your mouth and then fucking him might hurt," He wiped at his lips.

"Asked who?"

"Just someone who'd had experience."

Rand raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Perrin."

There was a moment of silence, then Rand burst out laughing. Then Mat burst out laughing too.

"He also said it'd hurt if you didn't prepare for it," Mat said. He got up off the bed, kicking off his boots - _He hasn't taken his boots off this entire time? _\- as he looked through the chest of drawers in their room. Then after several moments of opening and closing drawers he pulled out a small vial of clear liquid, slicking it against his fingers. He sat back down against the bed and slipped a finger inside of Rand, trying to gauge his reaction.

He cringed a little when it looked like he might've crooked his finger too harshly but Rand moaning in what was more pleasure than pain made him continue. He wrapped his legs around Mat, feeling his muscles clench and unclench when Mat added in another finger, playing with him roughly. Then Mat pulled away, leaving Rand shaking and disappointed and feeling too empty. He yanked down his pants and peeled off his smallclothes, dipping his fingers into the small vial and slicking at his cock. 

"Rand... this might hurt a little," he said. "So if you want me to stop because it hurts too much, just tell me. Okay?"

"I'll tell you," Rand said. Then, seeming to abandon his previous caution, Mat grabbed Rand's hips tightly and pushed in.

Desperate, Rand grabbed hold of Mat's back, raking his nails against Mat and wincing. It was not so much pain as slight discomfort, though, but that was enough to make Mat pause.

"It doesn't hurt, does-"

"Keep going."

Mat took a few moments to adjust before taking him in in slow, deep thrusts. Rand dug his nails deeper, closing his eyes and pleading _bloody ashes, please, more _as if it were a prayer. Head thrown back he felt Mat bite down against his neck again, a new mark joining the others from earlier. His voice was rough from begging, so he was only able to get out half-intelligible curses and pleads between it all.

Even Mat, who'd previously been the one trying to hold back, was borderline losing his composure as he groaned and rasped out his lover's name. He leaned over, growling close to the redhead's ear and gripping him tight. There were a few moments of shaking and moaning and utter _pleasure _for the two of them, then Mat buried himself deep inside and came.

Rand felt his climax rising and came untouched, feeling cum splatter against his stomach. Then Mat pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him, the both of them shaking and trying to get air back into their lungs.

"That was..." The word for it all was on the tip of Rand's tongue. "Amazing."

Mat nodded. "It was."

There was a moment of silence, the two soaking it all in. Then-

"Ow."

Mat looked over at Rand. "Something wrong?"

"Sore," Rand managed to get out. "Just sore."

Mat laughed, then cringed. "Now _I'm _sore."

"You think it'll hurt less next morning?"

"I doubt it. But you never know."

Rand shifted to face Mat as much as he could now that he was sore from it all. He reached out to press a hand to Mat's face, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. A smile formed on his lips.

"I love you, Mat."

Mat blinked, then returned the smile. "I love you too."

Rand wrapped one arm around Mat and with his free hand he pulled the blanket over the two of them. He buried his face in the crook of Rand's neck and the two were still, the beating of their hearts in near tandem filling the otherwise silent room. Then Rand felt Mat go still against him, chest heaving in sleep. In spite of the soreness and the mess they'd made, Rand felt utterly content.

There was a chance that when they woke up they would have to explain the mess they'd made, and the clothes scattered across the floor. And Fal Dara was far from home - a home they'd hope to see sooner than seemed possible. But for now, Rand and Mat had each other and for now that was what mattered most. They were here and they were safe.

Rand breathed heavily and closed his eyes, joining Mat in sleep.


End file.
